Oarai's Rebirth
by c0dy88
Summary: Oarai Academy stopped participating in Tankery decades ago, but with their school facing closer for financial reasons the girls of Oarai revive the team in the hopes of saving their school. Story will feature original tank, slightly OOC characters and maybe OC's. so TANK PLATOON MOVE OUT! CPT 1 improved
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Girls und Panzer and this is only a humble fan fiction, please don't sue me.

IMPROVED CHAPTER ONE

**Break**

**Story Start.**

Miho Nishizumi sighed to herself as she trailed behind her new friends. She was mildly upset that she'd been forced to take up Tankery(Tank Combat Arts) again but it was either that or she and new friends would've been expelled.

"Oh this is sooo exciting!" Saori cheered excitedly as she led her little group behind the student council members. Miho didn't think that this was going to be as fun as Saori was hoping but she keep quiet, not wanting to spoil it for the girl who had stuck up for her when the student council had strong armed her into joining the team.

Walking beside Saori was her friend Hana, who was watch the auburn haired girl practically bouncing along as they approached the old Oarai Tankery Team hangers with quiet amusement.

After a few moments of the girls arrived at a large, warehouse looking building that was slightly rundown and assembled into groups. There was a group of six nervous freshmen looking around and chatty quietly to themselves. Four girls in volleyball gear. Four girls wearing an odd assortment of cloths that Saori told Miho was the history club. The three girls from the student council and Miho and her new friends. Miho felt that here had been an increase in that air pressure with all the nervous energy that the twenty green and white uniformed(red and white for the volleyball team) girls were giving off, and it only got worse when a tall brown haired girl with a monocle step out from the student council and got everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Momo yelled before stopping for a moment to adjust her monocle then continuing in a calmer voice. "I would like to start this off by thanking you all for deciding to join the Oarai Tankery Team. That said this won't be easy as we, the student council, have confirmed that when the team was disbanded twenty years age the school board sold off a lot of the teams equipment to pay off debts" here Momo and just about everyone else cringed at the thought of basically having to start from scratch. "So we are going to spend today organizing what we DO have before we start looking for replacements for what's missing" with that said Momo pulled a large key from her pocket and inserted it into an equally large padlock in a chain around the nearest set of bay doors. With muted click the lock opened allowing Momo to remove it and the chain from the doors and the other two student council members pushed the doors open.

The assembled girls slowly filed into the warehouse with some trepidation of what they might find. Anzu rummaged around for a moment before she managed to find the light switch and turn on the lights, and even then only about a third of the lights in the building worked. Those lights that did work bathed the interior of the building in a soft light, revealing the various different work bays with the selves and tables and is a couple of cases heavy equipment.

But aside from a couple of laves and a band saw all but one of the work areas were empty.

The one bay that did have something in it was home to a tank that Miho didn't recognize. Its hull was only about four and a half feet tall at the turret ring and seven feet wide. The one track that was still attached was twelve inches wide and each link had a thick rubber pad in the center. The front of the tank had two distinct ridges in it over where Miho though the driver and radio operator sat and was sloped at forty five degrees; but at the moment all she could see were two large holes with hinges along the bottom edges showing that they were the hatches those two crew members.

The turret was positioned so that its front edge was just an inch behind the start of the front slope. It was about four feet high and five feet from side to side; and Miho suspected that it was the same front to back with clipped front corners. There was a two foot by eighteen inch hole in the front of the turret that Miho know was for mounting the main gun. From the empty gun mount a distinct six inch high two foot wide ridge ran all the way to the back of the turret with only a pair of hatches at the back being at the same level. Both of the turret's hatches were open with the one on the left opening to the front and having five periscopes with one facing forwards, two to the left side, one to the rear and one in the center of the hatch cover. The hatch on the right had the same setup but opened to the rear and was oriented to the right with larger periscopes. It also had a heavy A-frame that was incorporated into the hatch ring and could spin as well.

Miho walked to the side of the tank to get a better look at its rear and noticed that she'd been a little off about the turret. Its was indeed longer then it was wide with a two foot long by two foot tall by four feet wide box built mid-way up the centerline of the rear of the turret. There were also connection points for both a bustle box and an equipment rack.

The back of the tank gently sloped down from the turret to the rear. About halfway down the slope of the rear hull the engine deck spilt to form a pair of doors which were presently open; Miho stuck her head into the open compartment to discover that this was the engine compartment, that the space between it and the turret was take up by fuel tanks and that the stern of the tank acted as a door as well, offering easy access to the engine for maintenance. Not that the engine was in the tank at the moment.

As Miho was examining the rear of the unknown tank she noticed a pair of benches farther back into the tank's bay that were covered in tarps as well as a large tarp covered lump. The lump turned out to be the tank's missing engine and on a hunch she checked the two tables and found the tank's other missing equipment on the first table.

The second table held the tank's armament. Two M1919 Browning 30-caliber machine guns sat assembled and ready for work along with a 'Ma Deuce' M2 50-caliber monster, which surprised Miho; most of the schools that did tankery didn't bother with the M2 as it was mostly used as a Tank Commander's weapon and most commanders didn't stick their heads out of their tanks daring matches; Heck most teams didn't bother with their machine guns at all.

Next to the three machine guns was a cannon that was setup in the usual tanker's quick fire style, though that was about as far as Miho could get with the gun because she didn't recognize it either.

Miho would have liked to examine this strange tank a little bit more as it was awakening a part of her that she had closed of since she had left her old school, but a shout from Momo got Miho's attention and she quickly walked back to where the rest of the girls were gathering.

"So how'd it go?" Momo asked forcefully as she adjusted her monocle.

"No good" one of the first years started.

"All the other bays are empty, there aren't anymore tanks in the building" another finished.

"We thought as much, the school board most have sold them off over the years to supplement the Oarai upkeep costs" Anzu grumbled before she brightened a bit "But don't worry about that."

"How can we not worry about that? We can't do tankery if we don't have any tanks" a girl with blond hair and wearing a 1940's German office's hat and coat ask.

"Most schools don't bother with it but students can build their own tanks as long as they pass a safety inspection, and don't use any technology that's newer then nineteen fifty five. Most of the other schools just take the easy way out and use world war two tanks or their replicas because it's easier. We would've done that to but we haven't been able to scrounge up enough funds for to get anything other then worn-out Crusaders or Japanese and Italian coffins" Momo mopped before she turned to the assembled tanker want-a-bees with a glare.

"We were able to get enough money to get two hundred tons of raw materials and equipment, and since we need five tanks that gives us fifty tons per tank."

"Thirty tons" Anzu corrected "without the authorization of the student council. That leaves us with eighty tons for upgrades, new designs and incoming teams." Momo nodded her head in agreement before continuing. "From here we're going to check the hold that was used to store parts and supplies for the tankery team before it was disbanded and see if there anything left. Then I'll give each team a laptop with a program on it so you can design your tanks. The equipment we ordered to help us build the tanks quickly will be here in three days. The design of your tank had better be ready in four or less."

"How are we going to decide who's on which team?" Saori asked while giving Hana and Miho a sideways look.

"Stay with the people you came with or the club you were in before" Anzu answered easily; before she and the rest of the student council turn and started hiking to the storage holds of the ship.

**Break**

Miho lay in her bed at the end of the day thinking of all that had happened in the last few hours.

A check of the storage hold showed what she and most of the other girls had suspected but hope wasn't true. Almost everything of value had been sold off over the years with only a pair of five hundred horsepower radial engines and a single German 7.5cm kwk L48 cannon remaining. There had been a large number of fifty and thirty caliber Browning machine guns, but these were of limited usefulness in a tankery battle. In addition to the previous there was also a supply of Oarai designed and produced two hundred fifthy and three hundred horsepower diesel engines, along with thirty more of the gun she'd seen with the little mystery tank; which according to the information printed on the side of the crates they came in were designated O.T.C. 4.5cm BL 45's. There were also a half dozen that were the same basic gun but with a longer sixty caliber barrel and four O.T.C. 6.0cm BL 45's and plenty of ammunition. Miho figured that even if she only used Oarai designed parts she should be able to design a good starting tank for her and her crew.

Thinking of her crew reminded Miho that it had expanded by one. A Yukari Akiyama had joined the crew after Miho had caught her following them as walked to the to the team's storage hold. Yukari was a self proclaimed ultra tankery fan and tank nut, and from the way she acted Miho thought that Yukari might also be her first fan girl, which had Miho wondering if she should get a taser to protect herself or a collar and leash to keep the girl out of trouble.

But all that was in the past now and tomorrow she and the rest of her crew had to design a tank. The last thing that the new tankery teams had done was to draw lots on which team would get which of the good pieces of equipment or the completed tank. The student council had won the tank but Miho thought that they had gotten the short end of that stick. Miho could feel a smile pulling at her lips as she started to drift off to sleep; her team had gotten something good out of the raffle and she intended to make the most out of it.

**Break**

**Chapter End.**

Thank you for reading and as always please leave a review. For those of you waiting for the next Strike Wizard chapter; working on it but the plot squirrels want leave me alone and someone gave them all triple military grade mochas so please continue to show your epic patience, it will be out as soon as possible.

P.S. if you wish to discuss this story then please check out the Gear Heads Garage and I'll be putting up a poll to see what parts the different teams get if at all. I may not do what the poll says as I already know what I'm going to do with the Rabbit team but I will take your opinions into account.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Girls Und Panzer.

**Break**

**Chapter Start**

"NO" Miho dead panned as Yukari opened her mouth.

"But I didn't even say anything yet?" Yukari asked in a confused voice. The four new tankery crew girls were all sitting around Saori's living room with the laptop hooked up to the girl's large screen television so that they could all see what was happening without trying to squeeze around the little laptop screen.

Almost as soon as they'd booted up the program Yukari had started suggesting stuff for the tank; some of which Miho had liked but there were something's that Yukari wanted that Miho was adamantly against.

"Because I already know what you're going to say; and the answer is still no" Miho continued in the dead plan voice. At the other end of couch Hana and Saori watched the two in amusement. Both had happily admitted that they didn't know a thing about tanks so they were going to leave the design work to the two that did. Which Miho saw as a blessing since that meant two less people she had to deal with.

"But the Torsion Bar Suspension is the best made for tanks, why wouldn't we use it?" Yukari asked with a whine. Miho let out a sigh before turning to give her fan girl a light glare.

"Yukari, while I agree with you that the Torsion Bar Suspension is very good it is also a pain to fix when it breaks. If we were building this tank to just cruising in the woods then I might use a T.B. but we're building a combat tank which is going to need to take hits and be easy to fix; and the Torsion Bar Suspension is a pain to fix when it breaks unlike some of the others. Trust me on this Yukari, if we get hit in the tracks and have to fix the suspension you'll be much happier only loosening bolts instead of having to lug around specialize equipment" Yukari seemed to get that her idol wasn't budging on this and finally relented. Miho gave off a quiet sigh of relief that that battle was done. She also couldn't help but wonder how the other teams were doing….on second thought she didn't want to know, it might drive her to drinking.

**Break**

Time skip: four hours later.

Yukari was staring open mouthed at the screen that showed the tank that they'd just finished designing and was unable to say a word. Miho took this as a good sign that the tank nut didn't have anything bad to say even though she'd been shot down more often then not. Saori and Hana were just looking over the tank and hoping that it would do well.

Their tank's hull was six feet wide without the tracks; with tracks and side skirts it was nine foot two inches wide and four and a half feet tall at the turret ring. Each of the track section was eighteen inches wide by ten inches long and had a large rubber pad on the bottom. These pads each had a pair of inch wide by inch tall ridges in them, one running back-to-front while the other ran end-to-end to form a cross that Miho hoped would help her tracks grip better.

The front had a forty five degree angle plate that led from the tank's belly armor forward about a two feet before turning forty five degrees into a vertical plate which led to a forty five degree sloped plate of armor that ran back three and a half feet before going vertical to meet up with the top of the hall. The left hand side had a two foot wide by six inch tall by one and a half foot long bulge that looked like half a hexagram raised from were the front slope met the vertical plate. Each of the sides of this raised area had a large view port to give whoever the driver was going to be the best possible field of view. The right side had a similar casement but it also a port for a M1919 Browning machine gun. Between the two casements was a single large hatch built into the front slope as well as a smaller emergency hatch in the top of each casement.

The tank's turret sat immediately behind the front slope and had a five foot race ring. The turret was six feet squire with clipped corners and a four foot wide by three foot long by three foot tall extension off the back making the turret a total of nine feet long and three and a half feet tall; the front quarter of the turret sloped down from three and a half feet to just three feet. The gun mantle was three feet wide by two feet tall and three inches thick with the main gun mounted on the left side of the turret center line.

To the right was mounted what Miho hoped would be a secret weapon, an M2 browning heavy machine gun.

The gunner sat to the left of the main gun with the commander above and behind them. The commander's station had its own radio, a set of override controls for the turret and an ammo box for the commander's machine gun. Instead of a simple hatch the commander had a raised cupola with eight vision blocks built into it and tall enough for Miho to get her whole head into without scraping the hatch. And speaking of the hatch it was an inch thick and mounted on the free spinning top of the cupola along with a post type mount for another M2 machine gun. Miho figured that the two heavy machine guns would be enough to handle most light tanks and tanklettes that some teams used, and maybe even de-track heavier tanks.

The loader's station was on the right side of the turret and was basically just a seat. Unlike modern tanks Miho had taken the radios out of the loader's station and moved them into the hull for the assistant driver. In their place was a large fixed hopper with a flexible guide line for the M2's massive 12.7x99mm rounds. There were also a pair of sliding doors that allowed the loader to access the turret extension were all the main gun rounds were stored.

Behind the turret the deck sloped downwards at thirty degree's all the way to the rear of the tank. Here, separate from the forward compartments by an inch thick firewall, were the fuel tanks and finally the engine. Miho had had to make do with one of the diesel engines since she'd won the seventy five millimeter cannon, so she was sure that her tank was under powered for its weight and had left enough room in the engine compartment to fit a bigger engine when one became available.

All told their tank was nine foot two inches wide, eight foot four inches tall without the M2 mounted and twenty two feet long. It had seventy millimeters of frontal armor, forty millimeters of side and rear armor and twenty five millimeters of deck and belly armor on the hull. The turret had seventy six millimeters of mantle armor, sixty millimeters of armor on the front, forty five millimeters on the sides and rear with thirty millimeters of roof armor.

While it the most powerful tank Miho had ever commanded she figure that she herself a winner…at least for a little while.

"So what do you think?" Miho asked Saori and Hana while the two girls looked over the proposed design.

"It looks the part at least" Hana said as Saori gave a nod of dumbly.

"I still say we should have used a torsion bar suspension" Yukari grumbled from beside Miho, who just rolled her eyes at the stubborn girl.

"I've never had any trouble with the leaf spring suspension on my old panzer four and load with the torsion bars on the tiger I had last year, so don't worry so much it will be fine" Yukari didn't look like she believed Miho on that but didn't say anything.

"I wonder what the other teams have come up with?" Saori asked. Miho could only shrug her shoulders.

"We won't know until there basically built so it's not worth fretting about right know. Until our tanks done we're going to use the one complete tank for training" Miho said.

**Break**

Time skip-two weeks later.

Miho was once again standing in front of the tank 'shed' as everyone on the team had started calling the large warehouse that housed the team's tanks. In the last two weeks the building had been cleaned up, fixed up and now looked and sounded the way Miho expected a thriving tank depot to look and sound, with roaring engines and people yelling and the clank of tools and tracks. Miho could feel the old excitement building again, the excitement that only tanks had ever brought into her life.

She had been wondering how the student council was planning of building five tanks in less the three weeks. It turned out to be quite simple really. The ship already had the massive machining, forging, tempering and welding machines as part of the on-board maintenance shops. All the student council had bought was a computerized burn table and a rubber extrusion and forming set up for the shed.

They had also dragooned every engineering, fabricating, and metal working student on the ship so that work on the tanks was round the clock. Combine the large work force with several large CAD operated plasma burn tables and some good old elbow grease and you have five tanks in less than two weeks.

As it turned out the student council had only cancelled the clubs that they felt would interfere with the team. If they thought that the club could help build or maintain the tanks it was allowed to continue and then was rounded up to provide manpower for whatever part of the project needed the help.

Momo walking up in front of the assembled students brought a hush to the group.

"Alright everyone we have waited these last two week to learn how to operate tanks, and today we get the tanks that we designed with our own hands. In one week we have an exhibition match with St. Glorious Girls Academy and a week after that the Sensha-do national tournament begins. Train hard add no shell stand before us. FOR THE CONTINUED SERVIVAL OF OUR SCHOOL!" Momo yelled the last part and all the girls joined in the cheer, not catching what she had said or understanding it.

Then the garage's doors opened and the girls sprinted towards their tanks.

**Break**

**Chapter End.**

As always thank you for reading and please review. Questions will be answered at the Gear Heads Garage and chatting is always welcome.

See yah next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any part of Girls Und Panzer besides the original tank designs.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Break**

**Chapter Start**

Miho ran her hand over the front slope of her new tank as she took it in. It had a 'new tank' smell, which Miho defined as the lack of the distinct smells of burned oil, rust and gun smoke; and instead smelt of newly formed rubber and fresh paint and cleaners. 'It won't smell like this for long' Miho thought sadly as she knew that the tank would need a proper shakedown to find any faults and her team would need all the training that they could get by this weekend for the friendly match Oarai was going to have with St. Gloriana.

Over the past two weeks Miho had used the existing tank, identified as an Oarai type four in the old school records, to help get the various teams up to speed on tank warfare. Some of the teams had taken to it fairly quickly while others were having a harder time of it. The team that was having the hardest time was the first years. They were dedicated and determined to be good tankers, but also excitable and easily spooked. There were also six of them so no matter what Miho didn't she couldn't quite give them the feeling of operating as a full team because she couldn't get them all into the type four and actually doing anything. But Miho did make sure that they were all trained in each of the five different positions so that they would be able to assign positions to the girl best suited for them once their tank was ready.

The other crew having a hard time was the student council team as they only had three members. This would have been bad enough as it meant that everyone was doing at least two jobs but each of them also had very different personalities. The student council president, Anzu Kadotani, was lazy but cunning; she wouldn't work if she didn't have to but when she did get off her butt and do something it was quickly and with skill; though Miho thought that this was mostly so Anzu could get back to being lazy faster.

Yuzu Koyama was the student vice president as almost the exact opposite of Anzu as she was both soft spoken and hard working, filling not only the V.P.s position but the secretary and treasurer roles as well. Yuzu was always ready and willing to help but was sometimes left to do things on her own by Anzu and Momo.

Which brought Miho to Momo Kawashima, the Public Relations Manager. Miho didn't dislike Momo per say but she did find her to be difficult to work with at times, which Miho found odd for someone who's main job was public relations; but she decided to investigate that later. Momo could best be described by Miho as driven and a manager in every sense of the term. She expected things to get done and get done NOW! And she tended to get easily flustered and upset whenever something didn't go like she wanted it to. Unfortunately for Momo this didn't help her much as a tank crewwoman as things seldom went as plan.

This became most evident in Momo's gunnery. In a calm relaxed environment Momo was about average for the team as a gunner, but if she became even a tiny bit excited or flustered her accuracy dropped like a lead weight and in what Miho considered normal stress levels for a Shensha-do match Momo was more of a threat to the scenery then the opposition.

In the end Miho gave out her first real order as team captain by banning Momo from driving, commanding or gunning for her crew, leaving the girl to work the radios and keep the guns loaded. Anzu was appointed the tank commander and gunner as she had the highest gunnery scores and Yuzu would drive.

After checking that everything on their tank was in working order Miho decided that she would walk around and check out what the other teams had come up with.

**Break**

In the bay next to the one Miho's team was in Miho found the student council cleaning the Type Four, well Yuzu was scrubbing the mud off the tank with a bucket and a long handled brush while wearing a white bikini. Momo and Anzu were standing off to the side discussing something. Miho stopped and waved but only Yuzu noticed and waved back with her brush before Miho continued on.

In the next bay Miho found the team made up of the volleyball team members. She didn't know how they'd designed their tank as each of the teams had wanted it to be a surprise. Miho didn't think this was a very good idea but also didn't want to step on any toes so she left it alone.

Plus the design program had been very good so she didn't think anyone would mess up too badly.

So it was to Miho's immense surprise when she entered the bay and saw…basically a copy of the Type Four they already had.

There were some differences between this tank and the student council's Type Four. On the Type Four the back deck was flat as it slopped to the rear; on the volleyball team's tank the back deck was rounded and had less slope to it. The volleyball team had also chosen the use the long barreled version of the forty five millimeter cannon, had an external fuel tank on either side behind the turret and Miho thought they may have been both wider and longer.

Miho's gawking was then noticed because the volleyball team's leader walked over to greet her.

"Hi Nishizumi, like our tank" Noriko Isobe asked as she throw her arm around the transfer student. Poor Miho had been paying more attention to the tank then her surroundings and jumped when the girl spoken not a foot from her ear.

"Noriko!"

"Sorry, sorry" Noriko sounded more amused then repentant to Miho but the girl decided to drop it "so do you like our tank?"

"You basically copied the Type Four" Miho deadpanned as she went back to looking at the tank.

"Yah, none of us were really sure where to start so we started with that" Noriko said as she rubbed to back of her head "though I can tell you that we had to make that tank eight inches wider and mess with the engine covers to get that big radial engine to fit. We also had to stretch the hull eighteen inches to enlarge the fuel tanks so we didn't take a range hit. All told we probably added another half ton to the total weight." Miho nodded and thank Noriko for the explanation before she turned and continued to the next bay.

**Break**

The next bay held a tank that made Miho actually have to stop and think for a moment to figure it out. Its turret was mounted behind the centerline of the hull where as most every other tank Miho had every dealt with had turrets on or forward of the centerline. As Miho walked around the tank it became apparent why. The engine was actually forward of the turret, in the place were the bow gunner/assistant driver would normally sit. It actually looked to Miho like a backwards 38(T) with a large, Crusader style turret that was elevated on a rise in the hull. The driver still sat to the left but had to use a special periscope if she wanted to look to the right. The tank had a vertical slotted type suspension and was equipped with a sixty millimeter main gun and an M2 for a coaxial.

But as there weren't any of the history buffs around Miho could ask for details, so she moved on to the last bay and the freshman's tank.

**Break**

Miho entered the final bay and froze, her mind trying to convince herself that she wasn't hallucinating. Finally she resorted to just absorbing the tank she was seeing bit by bit until she got it all in.

The tank looked to Miho to be about ten feet from the outer edge of one track to the outer edge of the other and each track looked to be two feet wide and held in an armored run. On each side of the tank was a three foot wide four foot high six foot long sponson that held one of the Oarai short barreled forty five millimeter cannons. The hull was about six feet tall with ground clearance and had a front similar to a panzer four's but obviously more heavily armored. The turret was four feet tall by eight feet wide by ten feet long and had a sixty millimeter cannon mounted with an M1919 for a coaxial. Miho guessed the total length at twenty seven feet without the two external fuel tanks mounted on the rear.

Miho had to wonder just how much armor the freshmen had put on their tank and how much they'd busted the weight limit by; they did have one of the five hundred horsepower radial engines so she didn't think they'd be too hard pressed to keep up, but the width would hamper they're ability to maneuver in tight conditions. Maybe a practice match would be a good way to start things off, and their team coach was supposed to arrive today. Miho walked from the bay deep in thought.

**Break**

Later that day the various teams were standing around making small talk as they waited for their new coach to show up.

By just listening to the various conversations Miho was able to learn that the history clubs tank had fifty two millimeters of frontal armor while the freshmen tank had one hundred and five millimeters of frontal and fifty two millimeters of side armor, that the volleyball team's tank could easily reach thirty five miles per hour on flat open ground and that her only real advantage was her seventy five millimeter cannon.

Miho was about to ask if anyone knew what time the coach was supposed arrive when a large multi-engine cargo plane buzzed the parking lot low enough for the girls to get blasted by the prop wash. The plane circled around and came in low again, this time aligned to the longest axis of the parking lot and lowered its cargo ramp. As the plane reach the cyclone fence that surrounded the lot a trio of large parachutes deployed out of the cargo hold of the plane and drag a large object out with them. The object dropped twenty or so feet to the ground and skidded for a hundred feet or so, hit a car parked in the lot and stopped.

When the object stop Miho realized that it was a tank, and a modern tank at that.

"That's a Type Ten main battle tank, the current most advance tank in the J.G.S.D.F. it has a one hundred twenty millimeter main gun, a twelve hundred horsepower V-8 diesel engine and modular ceramic composite armor" Yakari squealed with sparkling eyes as she bounced up and down. Miho quietly giggled to herself at Yakari's 'Panzer trip' as she, Saori and Hana had started to call it then she turned her attention back to the young woman who had climbed out of the Type Ten and was now talking to the student council members. After exchanging a few words with Anzu and Momo the woman stepped in front of the rest of new tanker.

"So you all wish to learn the way of tank combat do you?" The woman asked as she looked them all over with a critical eye "well I am Captain Ami Chrono and I will be your Sensha-do instructor this year. So lets see just how committed you all are; everyone mount up and take one of these maps and the protective equipment in the boxes by my tank. The best way to learn Sensha-do is to do it so lets have a free for all match right now" The assembled girls gave their new instructor confused looks but each of the team leaders grabbed a map and led their team over to the Type Ten where each person was issued a Kevlar vest and a padded cap before they climbed onto their tanks.

Ami was just climbing up the stairs to the lookout tower when the first tank engine turnover and felt a smile spread acrossed her face.

This would be interesting.

**Break**

**Chapter End**

Thank you all for reading this chapter and I hope you all like it. As always please leave a review and I'll catch you later, or visit the Gear Heads Garage forum and join the growing discussion there.

forum/Gear-heads-Garage/138529

Until next time friends.


	4. Chapter 4

By popular demanded this story has been declared crap and is now dead.

Sorry I even bothered bloody trying.

c0dy88


End file.
